


fixed

by showhoaddict



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #idol #sponsor #oneshot #monstax #showho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhoaddict/pseuds/showhoaddict
Summary: Hoseok was so desperate as the leader of the team that he took the offer to be an escort and received sponsorship from a rich businessman, Son Hyunwoo.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fixed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702811) by managerlee. 



Hoseok checked the room number once again and a shiver ran down his spine. On his way here in the taxi and even on his 32 floor ride on the elevator, his head was in haze, Just like when he caught a heavy flu, he couldn’t think, like an out of body experience, he found himself standing in front of a hotel room with a keycard in his hand.

The entertainment industry Hoseok had been dreaming about for a long time was more like a documentary than a drama. It was like the back alley of a club after the Great Gatsby-scale party. Everyone was disheveled and tired. 

Even then some eyes were still bright with the hope of success and money, waiting for the chance like an obey puppy, ready to wag their tails.

Just like Hoseok’s team mate who’s in charge of the cuteness of the group. After showing up in a few variety shows, he caught the eyes of a Japanese buyer, or, as people prefer it, sponsor.

One day, as they finished the schedule, that kid was sent to a ‘personal’ schedule and came back with a set of brand new shoes and flashed a gold diamond studded wrist watch that Hoseok could sense worth more than his income since debut.

The kid said that he only ate with that buyer. The other members passed it as if it was nothing, went to devour the premium cookies the kid bought home. They talked and talked, but Hoseok was silent. He was just tired.

He was tired of this helplessness, of this endless climb to success which he couldn’t see where the top was. He looked at the rest of his members. He knew some lights that were there when they started together had gone off. He thought of those who had the luxury of riding elevator when he had to climb the staircase heavily.

Until that kid who met his sponsor got a spot as a panelist in a Japanese variety show. Hoseok could no longer think straight. He was so tired caught up in the world where there’s only the pit or the sky. Was it wrong to choose the easy way?

Hoseok fumbled with the card key in his hand. Sighing, Hoseok made up his mind and searched the name of this soon to be sponsor.

Son Hyunwoo. It could be a woman’s name. Thinking that Hyunwoo is only a man’s name is a fixed idea. But the Son Hyunwoo showed up on his screen was a man indeed. A young and handsome man. Easily, Hoseok found articles and headlines about Son Hyunwoo.

A successful young entrepreneur. Son Hyunwoo started his career at his 20s when he developed something out of the box, managed to sell it to national and even Chinese mobile media. At his early 30s now, he’s the CEO of a tech giant company.

“Didn’t you get the key from the receptionist?”

At the sound of a man behind him, Hoseok startled, his heart beat so fast.

“What? Did you just see a ghost?”

The man was smiling, creating happy lines on the corner of his eyes. He was tall and the long herringbone coat he was wearing suited him well. Hoseok could smell the faint smell of winter night radiating from him.

“Let’s do the introduction inside, shall we?” And he went pass Hoseok to open the door Hoseok had been dreading for the last minutes.

Son Hyunwoo held the door open, signaling Hoseok to follow him inside. But the sight of a large white bed in the middle of the room froze him. Hoseok fiddled with callouses on his fingers. “What.. what will happen once I come in?”

With one hand on the handle, Hyunwoo rubbed his chin with the other. He was picking his words carefully.

“If you are worried, then don’t be. Nothing will happen.. and I’,m.. Well, I’m not the type who likes to step on other’s pride shamefully.” He paused. “And nothing will happen in the future.”

Strangely, it reassured Hoseok. It was frank and honest, with no bad intention, though the last part did sound a bit threatening. Of course it was Hoseok who wouldn’t want the change. Son Hyunwoo had nothing to lose. There were a lot of other idols. Way too many. And that was the problem, after all.

Hoseok bowed his head down and entered the hotel room. He could hear the sound of the closing door like the sound of a closed hell gate. And the beep sound of the card key locking the door sounded like a final sentence,

**

Hoseok’s head was blank. He had no idea what he must do now. They said a meal together was enough, but it was no restaurant. They said you just need to do it like a fansign but Son Hyunwoo would never be interested in his signed album. Then only one advice remained, do what you are told to do.

Son Hyunwoo took off his herringbone coat and hung it on the cabinet. Then he offered his hand in his tight black suit, “give me your coat. I’ll hang it here.”

Hoseok obeyed, he took off his long padded coat and handed it to Hyunwoo. The grey hoodie and training pants he usually wear at the practice room, and his damp and bushy hair made him feel awfully underdressed compared to the other man in the room.

Son Hyunwoo looked more like a celebrity himself with his tailored suit and tie, and his neatly styled pomade hair. “I heard that you are experienced with men,” said the man, taking of his suit so casually as if it was the gym’s dress room.

Following him suit, Hoseok tried to take off his hoodie. But his head got caught in the collar and he pulled it off unceremoniously, messing up his hair even more.

“Aren’t you?”

Hoseok put his pride on the sexy concept. Burning off all his body fat, Hoseok had been exercising and pulling off some muscles on his previously lanky built. Even on outdoor venues where the wind was cold and sharp, he never failed to show off some of the packs.

And the hardwork paid off a bit. Though it wasn’t variety shows, but Hoseok was a regular for magazine photo shoots. His muscular build and his pretty face suits the metro sexual fashion that got him to model for an LGBT design brand,

With his various expression, he was featured in a semi-naked erotic mode photo shoot, putting his name on top.

But with the popularity, entailed the rumor of him as a gay whose romantic life was a mess of one night stands and unrequited love.

Of course it was all far-fetched. Hoseok was a hetero. He had never even grabbed another man’s hand. And he had been putting his life to be a successful idol since he was little that he barely had the time to date anyone. Most of his lyrics were written based on romantic novel or dramas.

So Hoseok hated this kind of misunderstanding the most.

“Think it over once again while I’m in the shower. Feel free to go,” reminded Son Hyunwoo while he took off his jacket and was about to pull his necktie away.

Hoseok eyed his padded coat hung beside the grey herringbone coat, and his grey hoodie neatly folded underneath. It took less than two minutes for him to put on those back and leave this room. And yet, “why did you pick me, of all idols?”

The hand on his necktie froze.

“Was it because I look like a gay to you?”

Unlike any answer Hoseok had been anticipating, Hyunwoo only said, flatly, “Because you got a big breast.”

Then he continued to strip his clothes off in silence, leaving only his black brief before taking the shower gown and headed off to the sower.

**

Son Hyunwoo didn’t say anything even as he saw Hoseok who was still pinned at the exact place he was at when Hyunwoo entered the bathroom, Hyunwoo went pass Hoseok to the bed and the smell of flesh mixed with the fragrant hotel body wash and the hot steam from the shower hit Hoseok in the nose.

“Aren’t you taking a bath?” asked Hyunwoo in front of the hotel mirror, going through his small pouch Hoseok didn’t notice he had.

“I-I have!”

“Okay then.” Hyunwoo nonchalantly put on the skin lotion to his face. Then his eyes went to Hoseok while his hand picked on his chin. It looked like he was assessing something.

Sensing that it was himself that was being assessed, Hoseok jumped to the bed, settled on his knees. Then he saw his reflection in the mirror, looking like a five year old being scolded by his mom so he changed his position. But however he tried, he didn’t feel comfortable at all.

Hoseok stole some glances at Hyunwoo who’s drying his hair. From behind, Hoseok could see hints of slightly brown skin from Hyunwoo’s neck. The muscles in his visible arms looked sturdy.

Just a few minutes ago, Hoseok could only thing about his future and his anxiety, but now the thought of this man and the immediate future waiting for him made his head pound. He found himself breathing slightly harder, on the arousal that felt a lot like fear for him. _Am I too lacked of sex these days? That my heart beat this fast even in front of a man, not a woman?_

Son Hyunwoo got up and approached the bed. His hair was still damp. Hyunwoo sat in front of Hoseok. With his hair down, the tip curled damp, Hoseok couldn’t help but saw it as cute. He looked much younger like this, Hoseok thought. And his bead like eyes stared at Hoseok brightly.

Though Hoseok was still afraid, especially to that enormous body beneath that shower gown, facing Hyunwoo like this put a little ease at his heart. At least, he didn’t look like a man who would hurt him.

And Hoseok felt himself very lucky. His opponent was someone who’s not only rich, but young, handsome, with a great body. _Right. When you can’t avoid it, just enjoy it Hoseok. Yes, you can!._

But he still didn’t know what to do next. So he stayed right there, staring at Hyunwoo with determined eyes.

Hyunwoo chuckled lowly. “Do you like to do it with your clothes on?”

“Huh?” Hoseok’s determined face fell apart, replaced with a confused one before he continued. “Ah! Of course! I’ll take it off, Now.”

“As you wish.”

Gulping, Hoseok took off his t-shirt. It was something he often did at concerts and it felt like nothing but in this atmosphere, the slightest touch of his clothes to his skin sparked millions of things in his mind.

 _Now what to do.._ Feeling awkward, Hoseok looked for any place to put his t-shirt. _How did I do it back then? A kiss? Right. We were busy kissing back then. But… Am I supposed to kiss him? How do you do it with a man!_

Sensing that he must’ve taken longer time than necessary, Hoseok just threw his t-shirt across the room and grabbed Son Hyunwoo’s face between his hands. He could see Hyunwoo’s eyes popped out in surprise before Hoseok himself closed his eyes and crash his lips…

…to Son Hyunwoo’s nose. “That’s my nose tho.”

With eyes still shut tight, Hoseok scrunched his face! _Ah no wonder it was hard!_ An inch to tears, Hoseok lowered down and this time, he found Hyunwoo’s lips. _Soft…_

Hoseok caught himself marveling on the soft sensation of Hyunwoo’s lips. Then he thought again. He hoped he could just stop thinking of his next steps. Because it made him look like a bad kisser. So Hoseok just did what his instinct told him to. He opened his mouth a little, and gave a timid lick on Hyunwoo’s lips. Hoseok felt Hyunwoo’s smile before he opened his mouth and devoured Hoseok in full.

Hoseok flinched. The muscles in his body froze. Then he felt a strong grip on his neck.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have time for this,” Then Hyunwoo’s hand moved to his chest, pushing him soft yet strongly to the bed, while his lips were buried on Hoseok’s neck, leaving a wet trail from his throat to behind his ear. Then he felt a bite on his ear.

“W-wa-“

Hoseok felt another bite on his neck. But before he could do anything, Hyunwoo was in front of him and the next thing Hoseok knew was them kissing. This time a sloppy, rushed and hot. Hoseok felt teeth biting on his lips, tongue against his tongue. Hoseok couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe.

He tried to push Hyunwoo but the man was just simply too big and too strong even for Hoseok. Desperate, he hit Hyunwoo on his chest, repeatedly but Hyunwoo seemed to be made of stone, he didn’t budge at all. Using all the energy he has, he grabbed Hyunwoo by his face and pushed him hard.

Hoseok gasped. He drank on the air greedily, his breath became rough, as if he had just done a one hour run on the treadmill.

“Ah did I scare you? Sorry, I was too in rush.” For someone who just said sorry, Hyunwoo’s face was the opposite. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He averted his gaze from Hoseok’s eyes, then his finger touched Hoseok on his neck. “You became red here. I think it’ll be hickeys.”

Hoseok was really close to saying that he couldn’t bring himself to sleep with Hyunwoo. That he would give up the sponsorship. But his heart beat faster on the thought of Hyunwoo’s hickeys, and the playful smile he had on his lips. That lips. Lower, the shoulders exposed as Hyunwoo’s gown was untied.

Hyunwoo’s finger hovered on Hoseok’s cheek. His expression became suddenly sad. “Ah.. I gripped you too hard.. my nails… I’m sorry.”

This time, Hyunwoo’s sincerity melted Hoseok, calmed him and erased that thought of running away from this room. Then Hyunwoo reached out and pulled a bottle of body oil from the drawer beside the bed.

“My hands are rough. I don’t want to leave scars on you,” said Hyunwoo reassuringly. He poured the oil all over Hoseok’s body.

“Ah!” Hoseok gasped on the cool sensation from the oil on his chest, then the continuous drip to his stomach and lower, over some sensitive spots he didn’t know he had. “Wa-wait! Wait!”

But Hyunwoo just calmly threw the bottle on the bed beside them and starting to spread the oil all over Hoseok. “Ssh, it’s okay. It’s okay. It’ll feel good.”

Hoseok squirmed on Hyunwoo’s touch. He didn’t know what to think of his man. One second he’s kind and considerate and the next he scared Hoseok as hell.

As he tried to avoid Hyunwoo’s touched, Hoseok accidentally opened his leg and Hyunwoo didn’t miss it, swiftly changing his position to sit facing Hoseok’s crotch. Then he moved up, trailing kisses on Hoseok’s throat while he whispered, “Don’t be scared. I’ll do it slowly.”

Hoseok’s eyes went wide, he felt the exact opposite of being reassured. So he tried to push Hyunwoo away. Again, Hyunwoo didn’t budge. Instead, this position exposed Hoseok’s chest to Hyunwoo, allowing him to touch and pinch Hoseok’s nipple.

The strange sensation he felt for the first time ever stole his breath. Hyunwoo kissed him again, shoving his tongue to Hoseok’s mouth, not allowing him to let out any moan while his nipple was still assaulted.

Hyunwoo broke the kiss. Smiling, he teased Hoseok, “Do you like it here?”

Instead of answering, Hoseok arched his back, his whole body trembled with anticipation. Hyunwoo slid his hand lower, massaging Hoseok by his stomach then higher, to his breasts. Then he pushed Hoseok’s nipples with both of his thumbs.

Hoseok slipped out a moan, and Hyunwoo laughed on that, enjoying himself, he continued to roll his thumbs, even went so far as to pinch them and rolled them. Hoseok squirmed, the sensation sent to his brain and loins were driving him insane. He wanted to beg, for Hyunwoo to stop, no, to do anything. Anything to make him feel better.

As Hyunwoo continued his assault, Hoseok’s whole body became hot. And it was centered at the core of his stomach. He felt his dick twitched painfully inside his brief. Everything seemed like a blur. The only thing tethering him to sanity and pushing him away at the same time was his nipples pinched in between Hyunwoo’s fingers.

And when he thought he was about to explode, Hyunwoo let go. Just to replace his fingers with his mouth, sucking Hoseok, hard. And Hoseok did explode. He saw whites as his whole body shook in pleasure. His brief became wet but it was the last thing he could think of because he couldn’t think of nothing but this wave of pleasure that took him by surprise.

“Your pants look uncomfortable. Here, lemme take it off.”

Hoseok simply didn’t have the strength to stop Hyunwoo. This.. having sex with a man.. laying down naked in front of a naked man he met the first time a few hours ago.. and went off only by his nipples.. he couldn’t believe himself.

Catching up his breath, Hoseok stared at the ceiling. Then he tried to put his own hand over his nipples. It was still over sensitive, but it lacked in so many ways than Hyunwoo’s touch.

Hyunwoo continued to touch Hoseok stomach and kissed him again. Then he lay down beside him, turning him away so he could hold him from behind. Hyunwoo put his arm as Hoseok’s pillow while the other hand slid down Hoseok’s body, to touch his nipple again. The wet sensation from the oil mixed with Hyunwoo’s saliva, and the over sensitive buds built another orgasm within Hoseok. He moaned hard, no longer bothered to keep it down.

“Hoseok-ssi.. You’re loud,” said Hyunwoo while flicking his nipple.

Surprised, Hoseok didn’t feel the finger that went to the crack of his ass. When he felt it poking in, his whole body tensed and he closed his legs. So with his leg, Hyunwo pried Hoseok legs open and his hand went over to grab Hoseok’s dick. Hyunwoo’s other hand covered Hoseok’s eyes while turning his face around so Hyunwoo could kiss him deep.

In the darkness, with his mouth occupied, Hyunwoo’s hand stroking his dick harder and harder, Hoseok came apart in one whole mess of cum all over his stomach. As soon as he rode his orgasm away and Hyunwoo let go of him, Hoseok sprawled over his stomach, his cheek on the pillow, trying hard to breathe normal.

“Was it hurt? Did I hurt you?” Hyunwoo whispered. Softly, he wiped Hoseok’s forehead, putting away his wet hair. “I’m sorry.. I couldn’t control myself.”

“…I don’t know.” This situation, this man. Hoseok had no idea. This man was rough to him, but then he turned soft and caring and Hoseok had no idea which to trust.

“Then.. should we stop?”

Hoseok lost himself.

It was Hoseok’s decision to agree to this sponsorship arrangement. Yet until now, this man has been asking him his opinion. Hoseok knew once he stepped out of this room, Hyunwoo would not be able to hold him. He knew that however shameless that would be after what they had done just a moment ago, Hyunwoo would say nothing of it.

But the most frustrating thing was that deep inside, Hoseok was curious. He wanted to continue and see the end of this night with Son Hyunwoo so he couldn’t bring himself to get up and leave.

His throat aches for the promise of more, more of that bliss, that tingling sensation again waking up in his stomach on the mere thought of more.

And yet he was afraid as well. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to go back to his old self who didn’t know of Son Hyunwoo,

“Answer me.” Hyunwoo’s hand was rubbing Hoseok’s arm, it was warm. And it sends electricity all over Hoseok’s body, making him shivered. Hoseok felt soft lips on his shoulder blade and he could feel the hot breath of the man behind him when he added, “I’m sorry but I want to continue.”

Hyunwoo continued to trail wet kisses down Hoseok’s back. Hoseok shook his head.

“Shall I stop, then?” Hyunwoo paused.

Hoseok shook his head again in a much smaller movement. But it was enough for Hyunwoo.

“I’ll go soft,” Hyunwoo reassured, his hand, slick whit oil, roamed around Hoseok’s inner thigh.

Hoseok whimpered. And when Hyunwoo’s finger poked into the rim of his back, Hoseok flinched. His eyes wide, shock written his face asking, “W-why?”

Half scrunched on the pillow, Hoseok red and puffed face called Hyunwoo, he wanted to make it messy, he wanted to tease and wreck him till the drop of tears at the tip of those eyes flow like a set of twin waterfalls. It was the first time ever for Hyunwoo to even thought of those kinds of things.

Hoseok lifted up his body, trying to wake up but Hyunwoo didn’t gave him the chance to, because Hyunwoo grabbed his cock as soon as it was exposed on the air. And Hoseok lost the strength on his hands and he was once again slumped on the bed, face down.

“A-Ah!!” exclaimed Hoseok.

Hyunwoo had sensed that Hoseok was very sensitive since their first kiss but he hadn’t thought he would be _this_ sensitive. Hyunwo rubbed his thumb over the tip of Hoseok’s cock while his finger nudged into Hoseok’s hole from behind. Under the assault, Hoseok tried to pry himself away from Hyunwoo, crawling forward but Hyunwoo stuck himself close, pumping his finger mercilessly.

When Hyunwoo added another finger to the assault, Hoseok gave up ad laid crumpled on his side, his body shivering. Hyunwoo continued, crossing his finger to loosen up Hoseok more. Another finger joined and Hyunwoo bent his finger, brushing Hoseok’s prostate from the inside. Hoseok let out a high pitched scream and came undone once again, his whole body twitching under Hyunwoo.

White liquid spurted out up to Hoseok’s face, making him look even more racy than he was originally.

Catching up his breath, Hoseok felt spent. He simply had no energy left to even lift up his arm.

But Hyunwoo reached out and pulled out a condom, ripping it by his mouth just to find out he had ripped out the condom itself. “Shit,” he said under his breath, throwing the package across the room. He looked around as if to find another condom but he knew the rest of the pack was inside his suit in the cabinet. No time. “Sorry.”

So he entered Hoseok bare.

“It-it’s my first!!!!” Hoseok yelled in panic at the huge bulge entering him from behind.

“What?” Hyunwoo froze, his head was already in and it’s driving him nuts.

“Man.. It’s my first time with a man..” Hoseok said in between his sobs, covering his face with both of his arms. “…Huh?! Why are you getting bigger?!!”

Hyunwoo’s body reacted before his brain. It’s a sensation he never felt before, to be aroused only by one statement. One look from Hoseok. The half an hour he spent to prep Hoseok was even harder than a whole day fasting. So despite everything, Hyunwoo put some strength to his abdomen and pushed.

“Aaaaah!” Hoseok cried. “I’m ruined. It’s ripping me apart.”

“Sssh.. it’s okay.. I’ll do it slow,” Hyunwoo soothed. He pried Hoseok’s legs wide and pushed an inch more, then he hugged Hoseok. He put his forehead on Hoseok’s the tip of their nose against each other, Hyunwoo pushed again with his eyes on Hoseok’s.

Staring into the eyes filled with confusion, lust, pleasure and pain while thrusting in, Hyunwoo couldn’t know if it was his cock or his soul that had been sucked by this beautiful man.

Since the first time Hyunwoo saw Hoseok in an event sponsored by his company until this moment, the reality has surpassed what Hyunwoo had imagined. His exceptionally smooth and flawless body, plus those arousing moans… Hyunwoo couldn’t hope for a more perfect date than this.

“Hoseok-ssi.. Breathe.”

Hoseok was panting hard. The pressure around his cock send waves of electricity to the tip of Hyunwoo’s head. With all his strength, he fisted his hand on the bed and pulled before thrusting in again, slowly. Hoseok was still frowning but every time Hyunwoo’s cock brushed his prostate, Hoseok’s mouth gaped and his breathing hitched.

Hyunwoo bit that plump lower lip and brought Hoseok’s calves over his shoulder.

“No-no-no-plea-URGH!” Hoseok groaned at the sudden change of position.

Hyunwoo grunted. This way, his cock went deeper into Hoseok.

Hoseok couldn’t do anything but letting out noises from inside him, and every sound sends more signals to the core of Hyunwoo’s stomach so he did nothing to muffle the sound.

Hyunwoo thrust hard and harder, coloring Hoseok’s moans with the rhythmic wet slapping sounds. Hyunwoo thrust in until he couldn’t think of nothing more but this moment, the pleasure building inside him and dying to be released. Hoseok was so read, his whole body was quivering, he couldn’t see anything.

Hyunwoo was so brought up with his lust that his surrounding turned into a hazed mix of raciness,

Just before they reached their climaxes, it was as if the time’s stopping all together. Waves of pleasure went through their bodies, Hyunwoo’s back arched, his head thrown back, Hoseok dug his toes deep in the sheet. It was a short moment that felt like a lifetime. Both of them came undone, Hoseok on his belly, scrunched between his and Hyunwoo’s body while Hyunwoo inside Hoseok, globs of cum seeping out of Hoseok hole.

***

Hoseok woke up to his throat aching with thirst. The bed beside him was empty and the sky seen from between the curtain was dark. Hoseok took a moment to regain himself, staring at the ceiling. He felt clean, instead of the supposed sweaty and sticky. And he was wearing a hotel gown.

He couldn’t remember when he passed out but it seemed like Hyunwoo had cleaned him. No, Hyunwoo must had had cleaned him.. Where is he.. Well it’s not like he was obliged to greet Hoseok or what. They did it four times anyway (as Hoseok remembered), surely that’s more than a farewell.

“Ah!” Hoseok tried to get up but he felt pain in his wrist. When he looked at it, it was purple, in the shape of a hand. How did it become like this was beyond him.

Then the scenes from a few hours ago flashed behind Hoseok’s eyes. How Hyunwoo grabbed him hard, Hoseok scratched on Hyunwoo’s back, Hyunwoo’s harsh breathing, Hyunwoo’s di-

Hoseok felt himself getting red. He shook his head and decided to get out of this room as soon as possible. He saw his clothes neatly folded on the desk beside the bed and proceeded to wear it all. Now only the long padded coat left.

He stood up, or tried to stood up because like a merman using his feet for the first time, Hoseok just couldn’t feel his feet.

Luckily, Hyunwoo had just gone back after he smoked outside. He grabbed Hoseok before he fell on his bum. “Are you okay?”

“I.. my feet..” it was weird. Even after hours of hard core choreography, Hoseok had always been sturdy. Now, Hyunwoo had to hold him to sit him on the bed. “I need to go.”

“I know, I’ll take you home.”

“I’m fine. I can go by myself,” Hoseok said stubbornly only to waddle and almost bumping to the floor head first, if not for Hyunwoo’s strong arm.

Hyunwoo sighed and piggy backed Hoseok as if Hoseok weighted nothing more than a sack of rice. Hoseok flailed his feet, kicking like crazy and Hyunwoo slapped him on the butt. Surprised, Hoseok froze.

Then he remembered how Hyunwoo spanked him in one of their fuck session. It annoyed him so he yanked Hyunwoo’s hair. “I’m not going to bed with you again!!! The closet! Now!!

“Aah! Okay, okay. It hurts.” Hyunwoo took him to the closet and Hoseok opened it, took his long padded coat and wore it hastily, still on Hyunwoo’s back.

Then he caught their reflections on the mirror beside the closet. Hoseok sure looked shabby beside Hyunwoo’s clean cut in his suit and herringbone coat. It somehow annoyed Hoseok. “Put me down.”

“Not now. I’ll put you down in the car.”

“I’m taking the taxi.”

Hyunwoo sighed again. “This way or that, would you please just stay still for now?”

Hyunwoo had to pull out the card key from the socket on the wall and open the door, so he couldn’t help but let go of his hand that was holding Hoseok. Afraid he would fall, Hoseok clung to Hyunwoo like a baby chimpanzee to his mom.

They walked down the empty and quiet hotel hallway to the lift like that. Inside the lift, Hyunwoo broke the silence. “Hoseok ssi.”

“Huh.”

“If I give you my number, would you pick up when I call you?”

“Why would I.” But it was no longer that sass. Hoseok had to admit that he was surprised if not a little happy that his voice wavered.

Hyunwoo noticed it too and he smiled. “Pick it up,” said him, trying to put as much authority as possible. “I don’t like getting turned down.”

Hoseok turned red. He couldn’t say anything as Hyunwoo took them to the parking lot, to Hyunwoo’s heavily tinted and warm car.


End file.
